Beauty and the Beast
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Sasuke is the fairest in town. Constantly pursued by Orochimaru, his life will take a turn of epic proportions when he travels to a magic castle to save his step-Father Kakashi, from a Demonic Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

A/N.

I wanted to Sasunarufy some Disney movies, but when I was reading some fics that others have written, all that's been done was The Little Mermaid and I just couldn't see Sasuke as Prince Eric. Then I was watching Beauty and the Beast and the Cast just fell in place.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the Beast.

XxX XxX

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired; Prince Naruto was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. One cold winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle, offering the Prince a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold and blowing snow.

Repulsed by her wrinkles and the way her sallowed skin showed her old age, Naruto sneered at her gift and turned her away. The old woman warned him that beauty is found within, but Naruto--being young and stupid--turned her away again, warning her that if she persisted in this foolishness, he would allow her to stay in the dungeons until she rotted.

At once the hag transformed into a beautiful enchantress. Naruto was stunned and tried to apologize, but the enchantress would have none of it. The old woman had seen the ugliness in him, despite Naruto's beautiful and handsome face. She knew that no love lay in his cold heart and as punishment, she unleashed the demon inside. The spell of the Enchantress covered the entire castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his Demonic form, Naruto locked himself inside his castle, with only a magic mirror to see the world outside his own hellish prison. The rose the Enchantress had first offered him in exchange for shelter from the Cold winters night was a magic rose.

It would bloom until his Twenty-first birthday and if he could not find someone to love him for his inner self then he would remain a Demon forever. And as the years passed Naruto fell into despair and began to loose hope.

After all, who could learn to love a demon.

XxX XxX

A/N.

So this is just the Prologue...it's to get you all interested in the story. Yes, I am evil. MWA HA HA HA HA...shit, my tinfoil crown just fell off. *tapes crown on to horns* They're only there to keep my crown on straight. :D

Mwa ha ha, you have to wait and figure out who Belle is...though Im guessing half of you already have a good idea....cookies for you guys...you know who you are. X3

Also, I was just thinking. In the iBe our guest/i song Lumier says that it's been ten years since anyone was in the castle. This means that the Prince had to have been like.....eleven when the Enchantress came to the castle. You should never watch Disney movies when you get older, you start to question the magic. *laughs*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

A/N.

Woo, we get to see who Belle is...XD

I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the Beast.

XxX XxX

A song was playing in Sasuke's head as he walked into town. He'd come to visit the local bookstore, one of the few reasons he came into the village. He'd only just finished reading his last book. An exciting novella filled with Martial Arts, intrigue, and murder. He wished his life could be a little more exciting, like the books he constantly read. But inoooo/i, all he had was his guardian Kakashi, the crazy Inventor who was laughed at by the ientire/i town.

'iLittle town, it's a quiet village/i' Sasuke sang in his mind, refusing to sing aloud. Uchiha's didn't just break into song.

'iEvery day like the one before,

Little town, full of little people,

waking up to say/i...'

And just as he finished the monoluge in his mind the entire town burst into song.

"Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, it was like this ievery time/i he came into town. What the hell was wrong with this village and ieveryone/i just ihaving/i to sing, .morning. There ihad/i to be something in the water.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always,

the same old bread and rolls to sell."

Sasuke muttered under his breath. It was the exact same; every morning whether he was visiting the library, or going to the market to buy fresh food; as Kakashi often forgot everything, except for his latest inventions. The town's folk loved to sing....about ieverything/i

"Good morning Sasuke." The baker gave a little bow that Sasuke returned, the townsfolk may have thought that his Guardian was a little strange, but they were always polite to him. It was probably something to do with his Family name. He didn't know why, and no one bothered to explain it to him. The Uchiha name demanded respect.

"Morning."

"Where are you off to today, boy?" The baker questioned as he arranged fresh bread in his cart.

"Bookstore." Sasuke had learned that the shorter the answer, the better. It kept people from asking too many questions.

"That's nice." The baker smiled politley, turning to yell for the baguettes. Sasuke shrugged and kept walking.

"Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question." One villager sang to another and Sasuke rolled his eyes, stepping to the side as a a woman with three children rushed by him, chasing another who was cackling like the Devil.

The brunette hopped onto the back of a hay wagon when it rolled passed him. No sense in passing by a free ride when it came as easy as this. The singing continued on, the wagon nearing the book store. Sasuke hopped off the wagon and pushed open the door. He loved the small jingle of the bells that signaled his arrival. He knew it was foolish, but he liked to think that they sounded more joyful when it was him entering the store, as opposed to another customer. The musical townsfolk faded into obscurity as the door swung firmly shut.

"Ah Sasuke." Jiraya, the owner of the bookstore, smiled at the dark haired boy who nodded in his direction and set the battered blue book on the counter. "Finished already?"

Sasuke shrugged, walking over to the shelves, he climbed the ladder searching for a title that would catch his eye. It wasn't long before a smirk adorned his face, he grabbed one of his old favorites, something he'd read numerous times.

"I haven't got any thing new in since the last time you were here." Jiraya commented, Sasuke sliding back down the ladder, ratty red book in hand.

"That's all right. I'll just borrow this one."

"That one? But Sasuke you've read that how many times already?" Jiraya commented, not understanding how the boy could read the same book. The plot never changed, you always knew what was going to happen. It's why he opened a bookstore, he loved books as much as his favorite customer, he just hated rereading them. He read everything that came in, then priced them and let others read what he already knew.

"It's my favorite." Sasuke didn't elaborate any further. In the darkest, most secret corner of his heart, he loved the romantacism of the book. The farm girl who caught the attention of the cold hearted Prince. She had melted his heart, and he had taken her for his bride. Sasuke would never admit it, but he hoped that could be him one day. Someone who could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Well in that case, it's yours. Who am I to deprive you of your favorite book." Jiraya chuckled at the small smile that graced Sasuke's face as he turned to leave, the bells jingling cheerfully.

"Thank you. I'll be back next week." He pushed open the door, glaring at the townsfolk who had picked up where they had left off when he'd gone in to the book store.

"Look there he goes, That boy is so peculiar, I wander if he's feeling well." The men sang as Sasuke walked by them, his nose stuck in the book, trying to ignore them.

"With his nose stuck in a book, and a dreamy far-off look." The women sang, and as the entire town gathered and took in a collective breath to finish the song, Sasuke whirled and glared, effectively silencing the group of people, who muttered about having their song ruined. They sighed as one, turning back to what they had been doing before Sasuke had wandered into town.

XxX XxX

A flock of geese flew overhead, their honking cries echoing in the crisp autumn air. A trio of gun shots shattered the calm. One of the geese faltered in the air; it's mate giving a startled cry as the unfortunate gander fell from the sky.

The man with the gun smiled, piercing green eyes glittering in his pale face. He tossed the gun to the white haired man by his side. Kabuto fumbled with the gun, placing it reverently on the ground before leaping forward and holding open the bag. The gander fell a few inches to the left, bouncing when it hit the ground. The blonde frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose and grabbing the goose, stuffing it in the bag and looking around to make sure no one had seen his folly.

"You never miss a shot Orochimaru-sama. You're the greatest hunter in the world." Kabuto gushed, hoping his pale boss would pay attention to him for once, instead of always staring at Uchiha. Why should Sasuke get all the attention, when he didn't even iwant/i Orochimaru even talking to him? Life was iso/i unfair.

"And." Orochimaru flipped long black hair over his shoulder. Kabuto stood beside him, gun in one hand, bag full of dead animals in the other.

"No beast stands a chance against you, no man or woman either." Kabuto added hastily. No such luck as Sasuke walked by, his nose stuck in a ratty red book.

"It's true Kabuto. And I've got my sights on that one." Orochimaru slid his tongue across his upper lip. Sasuke shuddered, he could feel someones eyes undressing him. You had to have a sixth sense about these things.

"The Inventor's son?" Kabuto sighed, stupid Sasuke getting iall/i the attention.

"He's the one. The lucky boy I'm going to marry." The pale man's eyes narrowed and seemed to glow as he stared at the brunette.

"But he's--." Kabuto began.

"The most beautiful boy in town. Look at that ibody/i."

"I know, but.--" Kabuto tried again.

"And that makes him the best, don't I deserve the best?" Orochimaru turned his glowing green eyes onto Kabuto who swallowed as if under a spell.

"You deserve everything. But I'm trying to say is..." Kabuto sighed and gave up as Orochimaru strode away to make the brunette talk to him. The dark haired boy looked up just in time to avoid a collision as Orochimaru had stepped directly into his path.

"Hello Sasuke." Orochimaru purred, Sasuke sighed and dog eared his page for later.

"Hn." He refused to say more then a few words, it only encouraged stupid creepy bastard. The pale man grabbed the book from Sasuke's hand, flipping through it, he raised an eyebrow. So the little minx liked romance did he?

"Give me back my book." Sasuke growled. Orochimaru smirked, sliding his tongue along the spine of the book, a salicious look in his eye.

"You should be paying attention to more important things. Like me." The pale man purred, leaning forward and tossing the book behind him, where it landed with a loud SPLAT!! in a puddle of mud. Sasuke glare wouold have sent a lesser man up in flames, as he knelt to pick up his book. He tugged a handkerchief out of his back pocket to whipe away the mud.

Orochimaru's fan club sighed with envy. Kin, Karin, and Kimimaru were in the same boat as Kabuto, they all secretly loved Orochimaru. And none of them could understand why he kept after ithat/i boy. Why would he settle for Sasuke, when he could have any one of them with the snap of his fingers. It had and never would occure to any of them, that that was the exact reason he kept chasing Sasuke. The thrill of the hunt.

"What do you say we take a walk to the lodge, and you can take a look at my hunting trophies?" Orochimaru purred, leaning in towards Sasuke who turned slightly green.

"." The K club glared at the brunette.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kin whined.

"Sasuke's crazy." Karin added, adjusting her glasses and staring at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru's gorgeous." Kimimaru moaned.

"Just a few moments of your, no doubt, precious time Sasuke. That's all I'm asking." Orochimaru took a step towards the brunette who took a step back, fighting the urge to vomit all over the pale man. It would undoubtedly keep the man at bay.

"I have to help Kakashi." It was the best excuse he could come up with in such a short amount of time. Sasuke had stopped helped Kakashi with his inventions after the time the house had nearly burned to the ground...

"That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get." Kabuto guffawed, coming up to stand at Orochimaru's right shoulder.

"Don't talk about Kakashi that way." Sasuke growled, the hand holding the book tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"Yeah, don't talk about Kakashi that way." Orochimaru sneered, turning to smack Kabuto over the head. Sasuke opened his mouth to further his argument that Kakashi was a genius. That everyone would be falling over themselves to apologize for calling the silver haired man crazy.

An explosion in the background caught his attention. Sasuke sighed, turning to head back home and put out the fire his guardian had no doubt started. His hands tightened into fists as the K fanclub sneered and laughed. Kakashi would show them all one day.

XxX XxX

A/N.

We get our first taste of Bel...I mean Sasuke's, life in the village. Also, I know I left out the part where Sasuke should have been singing to the sheep...but come on. Can you really see Sasuke singing...TO ANYTHING!?!?!?! I know I can't.


End file.
